Back
by ZeUnKnOwNdUdE
Summary: After 7 years , Sasuke is finally back.And Naruto is really happy because they can be team 7 again.But Sakura is not very satisfied with the fact that the Uchiha is back.Can sasuke change her mind and convince her to love him again? Read and Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone ! so this is my first fic. I hope you like it !:) I know I'm not THAT good at English but I'm trying. **

**Well enough talking .**

* * *

><p>Back :<p>

Sakura POV:

I came home from the hospital. The surgery went perfectly. I was excited to tell Shishou that I have just cured a patient, from a deadly disease. I undressed myself, took a quick shower then went into my room to wear some clothes. Before I got dressed I looked at myself in the mirror. I really matured since I was 15.

I am taller now, my body had developed. I had a perfect silhouette, a flat stomach, smooth skin, my breasts are bigger now. I had grown my hair, it's now in the middle of my back, but I tied it most off the time in a low ponytail. My eyes are bigger and prettier than before. They always attract men. Boys are always following me, I was desired by every guy in Konoha. Including my friends: Kiba Inuzuka, Akimichi Chouji, Rock Lee, and Naruto.

Ah Naruto! Well actually Naruto understood that I don't really have any feelings for him, and found love with Hinata Hyuuga. She didn't actually have the courage to tell him, he just tricked her to do it. They have been together since 3 months. Who could think that a girl would go out with Naruto and stay with him for 3 months?

That boy has really matured since we were teenagers .He's now very handsome, and much taller. His bangs are longer which made him look like his father, the Yondaime. Naruto has become stronger too. He's considered like one of Konoha's strongest ninjas.

But even if he's now with Hinata , Naruto and I have become closer , I consider him like my older brother , he was always there for me , he helped me train , when I would come back late from work he would come to my house and cook for me . He mostly cooked Ramen though. Speaking of Naruto, I really miss him. He's been out on a mission for 2 months. I don't know why it took so long with him.

I sighed and got dressed in short shorts , a red shirt that showed part of my stomach , with the Haruno symbol on its back, and in my usual black boots and walked in the streets of Konoha to go to Tsunade-sama's office to discuss the surgery with her.

On my way there I bumped into Lee. He also had grown taller, and he fixed this stupid haircut of his, but he still has those eyebrows of his. But he also, had been like a brother to me .Every time he finished his training; he would come to check on me in the hospital.

"Gomen nasai Sakura-san" he apologized and bowed.

"It's okay Lee-san. You're heading to the Hokage Tower too?" I asked him smiling.

"Iie I was just there. I'm going to train with Gai-sensei. Nice to see you Sakura-san. Sayonara" Lee said then bowed and continued his way to the training grounds. That's strange. Lee was acting really weird. He would usually open a conversation with me and smile all the time , and end up asking me out.

When I arrived, Shizune was standing on the slightly open door, holding Ton-Ton, and looking to the ground. When she saw me, she put a small smile and bowed to me.

"Ohayo Sakura-san, please come in, Tsuande-sama needs to speak with you." She said to me. Something was going on. I nodded and got in the room.

I saw Shikamaru there, he was massaging his temples and muttering stuff like "troublesome" or "I'm tired". When he saw me , he widened his eyes and swallowed hard. –"uh-oh" he said as looked over at Shishou who also was massaging her temples. Kakashi-sensei was there too. He was standing on the window. When I saw him , I was sure that something happened , because he wasn't reading his "Icha-Icha Paradise" book.

"Ohayo Everyone, is something wrong?" I asked as I bowed to everyone in the room. Then I felt strong hands embrace me. "SAKURA-CHAAAN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" came Naruto's-now deep- voice from behind me.I laughed and hugged him back.

"NEE-NEE Look who's here now" Naruto practically yelled and turned me around by my shoulders . That's when I felt my heart drop to the ground.

In front of me was a tall , very handsome, raven haired man with onyx eyes staring coldly at me. He had a lot of scars on his body and his face. He was more muscular than the last time I saw him. Sasuke Uchiha was back.

" I promised Sakura-Chan ! I promised that I will bring him back home." Said a very excited Naruto, grinning at me . I learned to keep my emotions closed so I stayed calm, and turned to Shishou and the others.

"So , I guess you understood , why you're here Sakura. Sasuke is back. He betrayed his own village , and went with the enemy for Revenge. He's accused for trying to kill his teammates , betraying his own village and attacking it,like you both knew we were going to kill Uchiha . But, after a lot of research and with the help of Naruto here , we knew , that when he attacked Konoha, Orochimaru has put some kind of Darkness inside of him in order to take over his body faster. in other words , Sasuke never saw a positive thing in front of him , everytime he saw his own village, he would see his family dying , or everytime he saw Akatsuki he sees Itachi murduring his clan. Luckily Naruto showed up and in some way , he took this kind of " darkness" out of Sasuke and convinced him to come home. So Uchiha is not going to be killed. But he is going to be punished , since he went willingly with the enemy . His punishment is : He's forbidden to go to any mission for the rest of the year, he's not allowed to go out of his house without the permission of an anbu or naruto for 3 months. " Shishou said while staring at me and Naruto.

That miserable selfish BASTARD , deserved more than just not being allowed to go on missions!

"I appreciate that you called me here Tsunade-sama , thinking that this might be important to me. But with all your respect ,it's not. I don't really care. I actually came here to discuss the surgery with you , but I see you're very busy , so I'm just going to come back in another time. Excuse me" I said and then bowed to everyone got out of the office.

I'm pretty sure that everyone is wondering why acted this cold with Sasuke , the guy that WAS the love of my life . He acted exactly the same with me when I did everything for him , so why wouldn't I do the same with him when he broke my heart in a million piece.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think ! I'll see you :)<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii! well , I'm not the kind that talks a lot so i'm gonna make it fast.**

**PLEASEEE! REVIEWW !:( Cause if you don't i'm not gonna continue the story cz probably i would be thinking that my story sucks ! :( **

**and thank you : xxxxUnKNoUnxxxx and Sahar-chan for reviewing ! ^^  
><strong>

**Here's the second chapter of the story hope you like it :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone stayed silent after Sakura left. They all stared at each other with a shocked expression on their faces. Finally Tsunade decided to break the silence.<p>

"well, that wasn't expected." She said looking at Naruto.

"Why did Sakura-Chan say that? She always wanted Teme back. We can be team 7 again DATTEBAYO." Said/yelled Naruto with a lot of disappointment in his voice.

"Maybe Sakura is just surprised Naruto" said Kakashi finally taking his "Icha-Icha Paradise" book reading it like he always did most of his time.

"That's it everyone, you're dismissed ,I'm tired so get out. Shizune, give me my sake!" Yelled Tsunade. Everyone sweat dropped and got out of the office , leaving the old Hokage to get drunk peacefully.

Everyone was outside the Hokage tower discussing stuff about how Naruto brought Sasuke back and how was Sasuke's life with team Hebi. Surprisingly Sasuke was actually speaking. Of course he wasn't as talkative as Naruto , and he responded with "hn"s and "aa"s most of the time , but he still replied to some questions.

"I wonder where Sakura-chan is" said Naruto after they finished their discussion "Kami-sama knows where that crazy mind of hers told her to go. I think I'll go search for her".

"Naruto, it's getting dark, take Sasuke to his house. And go back to yours and 's an order. You can talk with Sakura tomorrow. I'll be going now. Ja!" Said Kakashi .

"Kakashi-sensei wait I-" Naruto was interrupted by Kakashi disappearing in a puff of smoke. He groaned and started whining like he always did. "but Sakura-chan might be hurt !" he said pouting.

"go with Uchiha before you get in trouble with Kakashi-sensei, Naruto , I will search for her" said Shikamaru putting his hands in his pockets.

"really Shikamaru? You don't find that troublesome?" Naruto asked him raising an eyebrow .

"Nah ! besides , I was considering to have a walk around the village before I go to my 3 weeks –_troublesome-_ mission tomorrow." Shikamaru replied looking at the sky with a lazy expression on his face

"okay great ! make sure you walk her home ! c'mon Sasuke-teme , I'll see you Shikamaru in 3 weeks" yelled Naruto waving his hand while running with Sasuke trailing behind him muttering stuff like "annoying" and "idiot"

"Aa" and with that Shikamaru yawned and walked in the other way.

With Naruto and Sasuke:

The two bestfriends were walking silently in the , now empty , streets of Konoha in the direction of the Uchiha Compound. Until, of course, Naruto decided to break the silence.

" Nee , Sasuke-teme , you're not going to run away again are you?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hn." Sasuke hn-ed at Naruto and looked away.

"So,is that a yes?" asked Naruto grinning. Sasuke just looked at him again and glared earning a laugh from his blond friend.

After minutes of silence Naruto sighed and looked at the last Uchiha.

"Sasuke, " Naruto began firmly and seriously , "you know that you have really hurt Sakura-chan when you left. She always cried every time she thought about you. Though, that was 4 years after you left. Sakura-chan isn't showing her emotions anymore. And that's your fault, she was always the person I would go to when I'm feeling down because she always smiled at me , and told me that everything will be okay .But now , she has changed. Now that I think about it , she's kind of acting like you, and I really don't like it. I want her back. She really has been depressed those last few years. " Said Naruto looking at Sasuke with a sad expression on his face.

Sasuke kept staring at the ground. "She has no reason to be depressed Naruto! She has a perfectly great life! At least she has a family ! She has _parents_ for god's sake!" he said frowning.

There was silence for two seconds until Naruto chuckled quietly and looked at the ground putting a sad smile. Suddenly he frowned and clenched his fists. "So you didn't know?" Sasuke looked at him quizzically, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Teme , Sakura-chan lost her parents when you and your stupid MASTER attacked konoha 4 years ago .She didn't have any relatives , nor did she have any of her family members alive. She only had her parents. The day they died was the last day we saw her cry. You know what she told me?" Sasuke stayed silent looking at the ground. "she said : Crying is the reason I'm weak .And because of that I'm losing my beloved ones. I'm never going to see my parents again , but I'm sure if I stop crying and be stronger , I'm going to be able to see Sasuke-kun , this is the last time I will shed my tears." Sasuke widened his eyes "You were everything to her Sasuke!but all you did was insult her and leave her!" "

Sasuke felt really guilty now. He didn't believe that even when he was part of the reason why her parents were gone , Sakura continued to love him and work hard to bring him back.

After what Naruto said , the two boys stayed silent until they arrived to Sasuke's home.

" I have to go now but before I leave I want you to listen .Sasuke, you're back , and you achieved your goals , now , it's time for you to fix things. Tonight you will talk to sakura-chan and tell her that we can be team 7 again." Naruto "ordered" his friend. Sasuke sighed and nodded, then hn-ed again. _I don't blame her if she hates me now. Heck! I am thankful that she accepted to look at me. _Thought Sasuke still staring at the ground.

"well , I better go! Hina-chan must be waiting for me. You know how girlfriends get. oh…actually you don't , cause you never had one SasuGAY!" said Naruto , pulling his tongue out at Sasuke who narrowed his eyes and glared his famous Uchiha glare at his bestfriend's childish manners . "haha! I will see you tomorrow Teme , maybe we could have lunch with sakura-chan" shouted Naruto and ran , then tripped over his feet . " I'm okay!" he yelled , then got up and started running again . Sasuke smirked _same old dorky Naruto. Wait ,girlfriend? Is dobe dating now?. _He thought raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and went into his home.

Sakura POV:

I sat on a bench near the training grounds. I was trying to read a book , but nothing sank in, because I had a lot on my mind , so I closed it and shoved it next to me. I sighed and put my head up , staring at the beautiful moon.

Wow! It has been 7 years already ? how dare he come back? Haven't he thought that all the village hates him now. Including me. Well why wouldn't I ? He left me on a bench unconscious ! He even tried to kill me for god's sake! And if it wasn't for Naruto , I would've been dead now.

I sighed again and closed my eyes. When I felt a familiar chakra getting close to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it ! please I need more reviews ! anyways thx for reading! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's an update after a loooong wait. Enjoy and Review! ^^**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and saw Shikamaru walking towards me with a cigarette in his mouth. He sighed and sat next to me "I finally found you! You're so troublesome"<p>

" What's wrong Shikamaru?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I've been looking for you. Cigarette?" he put the box of cigarettes in front of , I now smoke. But not always, I only do when I'm really depressed , like now.I started this habit a few years ago because of all my missions with Shikamaru. I took one cigarette and put it in my mouth as Shikamaru took the lighter and lit it.

"So , why were you looking for me."I asked him , inhaling my cigarette. " It's dark so it's dangerous for a woman to stay alone on the streets" He said leaning his head on the back of the bench. " plus , Naruto kept bugging me to find you and walk you home safely"

That's so annoying ! Do they really think I'm that weak! "I'm a kunoichi Shikamaru ! I can protect myself ! stop treating me like I'm the weakest person on earth"I said glaring at him.

He smirked and looked at me. " I know you can handle any kind of problem but still , I should make sure that you're always okay" he said patting my head while I narrowed my eyes. He chuckled slightly and then looked at the sky then sighed. "Sakura?"

I leaned backwards and also stared at the sky. "hmm?"

"How do you feel about all that? I mean about all the Sasuke thing? Do you really not care about him anymore?" he asked me.

That was kind of sudden of Shikamaru. I looked at him puzzled. " Why are you suddenly asking me this ? Anyways I really don't care about that obnoxious , selfish ice cube , period !" I said crossing my arms and frowning.

Shikamaru looked at me then shook his head. We threw our cigarettes and then stayed silent for a while.

"how is Temari?" I asked him breaking the silence. He and Temari have been together for 2 months. Shikamaru finally realized that women aren't all since most of my missions were in Suna , I also got close to her , and the rest of the sand siblings.

He chuckled. " she's fine. A bit annoying because she keeps whining , but , what should I do ? I like her too much to leave her" he said smirking. I smiled .

"wow , being soft aren't we?" I teased him . He just glared at me . I chuckled and looked to the ground. Everyone had someone now. And I feel so lonely. There's no one that _loves _me now , the way I loved _him_ . I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"you're thinking about him aren't you?" Shikamaru asked me , as if he was reading my mind. But I didn't want to become weak again and show my emotions.

"no I'm not. I just have a lot on my mind" I denied . Shikamaru just nodded.

"C'mon let me walk you home before anyone comes." He said as he got up. I nodded and stood up as we walked home silently.

"Thank you Shikamaru .I'll see you tomorrow when Temari gets here! Bye" I said as I went inside my house.

"Aa. Bye" he said turning back and walked to his own house.

When I got into my house, I saw a bowl of Miso soup on the table , with a note next to it that said: "_Sakura-chan,. I came to check on you but you weren't home, then I thought that you might be hungry, so I left you this Miso soup bowl, that Hinata-chan cooked. P, S: Tomorrow we're eating lunch at Teme's. Be ready ! Ja ne !" _

My smile faded when I saw the last sentence. There's no way I'm eating the same food as him. I didn't want to see him again.

But then, I felt his chakra. My eyes winded , and my heart started beating quickly. What the hell was he doing here! But I still kept calm and kept my back turned to the window where he was standing.

"What do you want Uchiha?" I asked him in a cold way.

"I'm Uchiha now? I'm no longer "sasuke-kun"?" he asked .Is he kidding me? I felt him get closer to me.

"What do you want? You're not supposed to come out of your house without any permission." I said frowning and crossing my arms.

"That's not important now. How have you been Sakura?" he asked slightly touching my shoulder. What has gotten into him!

I pushed his hand away and turned around to be met by two gorgeous onyx eyes. I glared at him . " why do you even care Sasuke? You freaking tried to kill me last time I saw you! Are you coming to Konoha to have some fun and kill more innocent people ?" I started to raise my voice . He started getting on my nerves when he just kept staring coldly at me.

"so you don't want me here anymore ? You were risking your life to make me come back . You don't want that anymore?" Said Sasuke still staring coldly. But… was that hurt in his voice?

"I loved you then. Now , you're nothing to me Uchiha. .You. From all my heart. Get out of my house now before I hurt you"I yelled at him then pushed him .

Sasuke POV:

I was shocked. This wasn't the same Sakura. She has changed a lot.

" Before you hurt me ? Sakura. You've changed." I said looking in her eyes. I have to admit , she looks gorgeous . I can't help but get lost in her eyes. They were so beautiful . Her hair wasn't tied like I saw her earlier . It was loose , which made her more beautiful.

What am I thinking? What is happening to me ? I never thought of Sakura this way.

"oh that's sad, you can't call me annoying now? Huh? I'm not the same stupid girl you always knew huh?" she yelled at me . I can see tears in her eyes. I don't know why but it really hurts seeing her angry at me. But , an Uchiha should never show his emotions.

I stayed there for a while. She's right. I did hurt her a lot. If I listened to her I would've achieved my goals without destroying my own village or killing my "innocent" brother. And killing all those villagers and ninjas didn't help me at all. I started feeling really guilty. For the first time, my heart ached and my eyes softened. I looked at her. "Sakura , I changed too .You heard the hokage , I was under orochimaru's jutsu! I'm not the same person you knew!" I said .

"yeah! you're right! You're worse than the person I knew!the person I knew was actually happy to be with his friends ! even though he never said it , but it was clear ! now you're nothing but SCUM !" wow that was harsh

"sakura, i-" she cut me off " how come you're talkative now?"

I sighed" I'm not ! but listen-"

"there's nothing to listen to ! Sasuke you left me on a freaking bench. I cried every night thinking of you. I trained until I couldn't feel my body , so I can bring you back home. You were busy thinking of revenge and forgot about your teammates and your friends, while the only thing that I thought about was how I could bring you back! I always knew that it was Naruto that will bring you here ,because he meant something for you! Heck! he's your brother ! even with this darkness thing inside of you , you were willing to listen to what he was going to say when he would come face to face with you! Same with Kakashi-sensei! And everyone else! Every person you saw meant something for you! But when you saw me , you wouldn't even bother to listen to me , you would just insult me and attack me ! I mean nothing but trash to you ! I was trained by the godaime for god's sake ! and still , I couldn't do any useful thing in my life ! so don't try to tell me that things have changed , because nothing did ! " she yelled me while letting her tears slide down her face

I stayed silent just looking at the ground."I…" I truly was out of words. I didn't realize how much pain I have caused her before I couldn't believe that she was thinking she was useless.

We stayed there for a while until she broke the silence

" Get out now " She said closing her eyes then opening the door.

I looked at her and felt a rush of regret. I really did change. I have experienced a lot of emotions since my brother died. Now I know what family is , and how important Naruto , Kakashi and…Sakura , are. Ugh ! my heart keeps beating every time I say her name. But , then again, an Uchiha never shows his emotion.

I nodded as I walked to her door. When I was next to her. I looked at her with my cold eyes." I just needed to tell you that _**I **_wanted us to be team 7 again. I didn't know I caused you all this pain" I said calmly looking at the ground, "I'm sorry"I said and without any word I disappeared and went back to the Uchiha Mansion.

When I got there. I entered my room and laid on my bed. I have no one now. Sakura was the only one to actually cared for me. I lost her.

Why am I thinking of her again? Why is my heart beating fast? I sighed. Wait…could I have some feelings for Sakura. No . I can't.

But…I can't stop thinking of her .

_Flashback:_

"_Kaa-san .How do you know that you fell in love with someone?" a little Sasuke asked a beautiful black haired woman with onyx woman smiled." Well sasuke-kun , when you can't stop thinking of this person. And when your heart beats fast when you see them or think about them , and you think that they are the most beautiful person in the world. Then you love this person" said Mikoto smiling at little Sasuke who had a confused look on his face but then nodded._

Oka-san. I think I now understand what you meant.

I am in love. Uchiha Sasuke , the man who killed the invincible Itachi and Madara Uchiha , the prodigy , the emotionless cold avenger , the man who everyone fears , is in love.

I am in love with Sakura!

* * *

><p><strong>SO! what do you think ? Review please! ^^<strong>


End file.
